Waves (OUA)
'Waves '''is the Season finale to the first Season of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by AquaSoloSky and developed by JtheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''As the beach is overrun by infected, there is only one way out. The ocean. Plot Paul awakens on the beach. He looks around and notices that everyone else is sleeping. He rubs his eyes but when he opens them he flinches back. His wife is sitting infront of him. He asks what she's doing and if she's real to which she replies, he knows the answer. She says that he knows the group can't stay on the beach forever and that she trusts that he'll do the right thing. Paul is about to reply when he hears a gunshot. He suddenly looks in the direction of the shot and sees Nina firing at a horde. When he looks back, Amanda is gone. Tyler says that the boat is nearly here and that they don't have much time. Mike orders everyone to grab only what they need. Paul asks Beth what exactly is going on and she tells him that a boat had been making its way in all morning and that they were going to take it for a ride. As the boat arrived on shore, Michelle took Aaron, Lizzie, Marie and Brianna on board as the rest of the group fought the infected. The group continues to get onto the boat but Tyler is grabbed. He holds on to Tyler O'Connor and Marcus who both tell him to not let go. An infected bites his ankle and a teenager runs down and cuts off Tyler's hands. Once the group has seemingly recovered, the teenager and woman introduce themselves as Ella and Jesse, mother and son. Ella reveals that they took her husband's boat after everything fell apart. Jesse says that they were hoping to get to the beach, but since it's overrun they have to keep going. They offer to give the group some rooms to sleep in until they can find a safe place to get off. In the meantime, Lily and Marie begin to prepare some food. They bond over recipes and stories about their children. Lily suggests a playdate for Brianna, Lizzie and Aaron. Marie thinks that it's a great idea. That night Lily is sleeping with Mike and looks at Brianna, who's next to her. She tries to tell Mike about Mitchell, but goes against herself and just suggests some playdates. Beth then goes out onto the upper decks where Benji greets her. She says that it's been hard to relax in this new world, but now she feels like she finally can. Benji says they can all have hope of starting a new life and leave the bad memories behind. Beth thanks him and walks back to bed. Marcus then goes to his rooms only to see Nina and Jay kissing in bed with clothes all over the floor. He gets the hint and leaves. Asking if he can room with Anne and Connor. Connor lets him, but Anne stays quiet, still mourning Sally's death. The next morning Rebecca finds Ella and asks her what her life was like before the apocalypse. Ella reveals that she was a lawyer and she was just at a calm day at the amusmant park when everything fell apart. Rebecca then changes the subject asking how Ella navigates the seas, to which Ella replies that Jesse does most of the work. Later that day, Jesse announces that the group has reached land. Everyone gets off the boat, taking most of the supplies and begins walking. Sandra comments on how uneasy she feels and that anyone could be around. The group seem to hear noises, which Max points out, are to defined to be infected. Michelle takes out her gun, but someone calls out to keep her hands up. A group of people walk out of the forest and reveal that Paul and everyone else had stepped into their territory. They force the supplies away from the group by threatening the children, and then ask everyone to follow them. One man says that this is all just a precaution, before forcefully separating the men from the women. Everyone seems shocked and scared with Beth calling out for Paul, and Paul promising that no matter what, he will find her. Co-Stars * Colton Haynes as Tyler * Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor * Jaime Dornan as Jay * Vanessa Cloke as Marie * Chandler Riggs as Aaron * Megan Charpentier as Lizzie * Steven Ogg as Man Deaths * Tyler Trivia * First appearance of Ella * First appearance of Jesse * Last appearance of Tyler * This episode was a 90 minute special